new start, new love, new family let the game begin
by white.six tailed.fox.godess.22
Summary: Ok naraku dead shikon finished inuyasha,kikyo,sango,miroku all dead emily now is a yokai KougaxOC, SesshomaruxKagome, ShippoxRin SUCK AT SUMMERY. PLEASE READ T-T FIRST FIC please review.


Summery: it has been a year and a couple months after we defeated naraku and completed the shikon jewel, we all made our wishes that were granted, shippo my adopted son wishes that I become the legendary white twelve tailed fox goddess, and so inuyasha kept his promise and followed kikyo to hell, sango and miroku died in battle, the only surivor was kirara, she then joined me and shippo, knowing that we are the last of her family left.

Chapter 1.) we meet again.

(_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment)_

We were walking in the forest enjoying the day my white knee length hair flowing in the breeze as did my kimono it was midnight blue with crimson sakuras and in stead of around my neck the collar was a bit below the shoulder showing a large amount of cleavage.

I had a full moon on my forehead and on both sides of the moon were two crescent moons facing the opposite way.

my eyes glowed a ghostly dark blue rimmed with a smokey blue a sakura marked my collarbone and marks that reminded me of sesshomaru a bit.

when we suddenly heard a familiar cry we looked at each other.

"Rin" we said in panic soon me shippo were sprinting to the sound I was shocked at what I saw, sesshomaru tied down rin having a dagger at her throught, they were surrounded by monks and priestess, I stepped up into the opening and raised my hand out in front of me and pointed my finger at the monk that held the dagger.

"get away from my rin or else." I snarled at the man.

"oh what do we have here a white fox and six tails I thought that we killed it centuries ago" said a priestess I scoffed at her comment.

"I take it that you will not do what I ask of you, pity but I warned you, your punishment will be by death." I said a monk huffed.

"and why would that be yokai?" he asked I smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"because you broke your vow you have endangered my family and have threatened your own kind." I said.

"oh and how so you are not a priestess." said a priestess.

"that is were you are wrong I am Emily the demon priestess, now go to HELL!" I yelled as I again raised my hand and formed a bow and arrow using my miko powers then I let go of the arrow a combinations of colors surrounded the area and when it vanished all of the monks and priestesses bodies lay cold and dead on the ground.

Shippo ran, to the girl who was now unconscious, kirara was cutting the ropes that bound the taiyokai, I cautiously walked to the taiyokai that was now standing up his eyes glowed red I bowed lightly showing that I meant no harm I walked closer to the now bewildered lord his eyes were now back to the liquid gold color he was learning my scent with a now confused look on his face, I put a finger on his lips he was shocked I bet no one has ever did this to him let alone walk up to him with out fear, I slid my finger down to his chin I leaned in, my lips now only centimeters away from his ear, I felt shivers run down his spine, "its nice to see you again sesshomaru-SA…MA".

Sucky ending I bet well its my first story.

Chapter 2.) curiosity

(i do not own this song)

Come little children,

times come to play,

here in my garden of shadows,

follow sweet children,

i'll show thee the way,

through all the pain and the sorrows,

weep not poor children,

for life is this way,

murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children,

It must be this way,

To weary of life and deceptions.

Rest now my children,

for soon we'll away,

into the calm and the quiet,

(Instruments and woos)

Come little children,

I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment,

Come little children,

times come to play,

Here In my garden of shadows.

(end of song)

"EMILY-SAMA!." yelled rin that made my fall to my knees and holding my ears on for dear life, though sesshomaru seemed unfazed, soon rin was crouching by my side with a worried look with a bit a guilt.

"I'm ok rin its just my ears are really sensitive at the moment." I said, rin let out a sigh of relief, then out of the corner of my eye I saw rin reach for my tail with curiosity clear on her face, I gave an evil smirk and apparently sesshy caught it but be for he could react one of my tails grabbed rin by her waist and was holding her upside down while my other tails were tickling her.

He was watching them closely, the miko was a full yokai now that was truly interesting especially since she is a white twelve tailed fox which is extremely rare, they stated to chase each other not long after rin was passed out same as the kit they were both wrapped up in the demon cats tails.

Not long after rin passed out from laughing and was now curled up tight into kilala's tails she was in her full form with shippo, I saw them shiver a bit as a wind blew and immediately kilala covered her other tail over them I noticed that sesshy was staring at me.

"what's wrong fluffy?" a low growl was heard I smirked at this reaction "Not used to seeing me like this or the fact me friends are not with me?" I asked a little curious why he was staring at me.

"how did this happen and where are your companions?" he more demanded than asked with his still emotionless face I bet I got him a bit riled up.

"Hm, lets see first shippo wished for me to become the white twelve tailed fox goddess which is the reason why I'm like this and the gang well inuyasha kept his promise to kikyo and fallowed her down to hell, then miroku and sango died in battle after their deaths kilala joined me and shippo since we are the closes things to a family she has left I of course avenged their deaths and killed the demon that was at fault for their deaths and I showed no mercy and slowly tortured the damn thing though it deserved something a bit more ruthless than what I did to it sango and miroku they were like elder siblings to me." my eyes were now glowing a dark crimson as I finished.

I yawned a bit then crawled over to the children and cuddled up to them, rin curled up in my chest I soon fell asleep.

Chapter 3.) an unexpected surprise!

(Follow sweet children,

I'll show thee the way,

Through the pain and the sorrows)

I woke to the sound of footsteps not far behind getting up slowly making sure not to wake them all and surprisingly sesshy was still asleep 'he must be pretty damn tired if he didn't wake up to the stomping noises' I thought to my self soon zoning out to find the where abouts of my prey I finally caught their sent it was a group of thieves, monks, priestesses and demon slayers and I could tell by the scent that it was slayers from sango's village.

I ran and ran hiding my entire presence I found them making camp I listened intently finding out why such people were together and why they were coming in our direction.

"I just can't wait to slice off those tails and skin that white fox" said a thief.

"we get to kill her first though and don't worry we wont mess the fox up to bad." said a familiar voice and I immediately knew who the voice belonged to 'kohaku' I thought 'why was he here, o wait to kill us but I bet hr will only kill me since I bet he won't recognize me' I huffed, getting bored with airdropping I stepped up out into the clearing still invisible and still hiding my scent and aura I crept on to kohaku and hugged him from behind he let out a yell of surprise.

"who is there?" they yelled and I immediately took the form of my human body so they wouldn't attack me, kohaku's face lit up and hugged my tightly almost crushing my ribs.

"kohaku…can't…breath." I gasped as he immediately unwrapped his arms around me, "hey kohaku can we go somewhere privately?" I asked.

I lead Emily to the woods of the forest a bit away from the others "Emily where have you been I haven't seen you after the defeat of naraku?" he gave me a sad look and I knew at that moment I could no longer keep this a secret from him.

"kohaku do you promise that you will not hurt me after what I show you?" he nodded his head but held a bit of confusion on his face, I stepped back a bit suddenly a silver gust swirled around my body and once it was gone I was in my yokai form "kohaku I have a question for you" I said he nodded his head a bit dazed.

Then "WHAT THE HELL, YOUR A YOKAI?" he yelled a bit to loud for my comfort but I showed no sign of it I then sighed.

"yes I am yokai but only because shippo wanted me to be one which I would be happier if I wasn't hunted by humans, no offence but any way do you want to see every one?" I asked he nodded his head viciously I smirked at his reaction "kilala!" I yelled not long after the fire-cat came in front of us carrying rin and shippo a couple more seconds a mad sesshy came into view.

I bowed to the lord of the west "hello lord sesshomaru-sama it has been a while I smiled.

"hn" was all that came from him he then lightly bowed back.

Soon kohaku was telling stories of the battles he had won all while playing with kirara after a while I finally announced that we must depart now and that we would see him again "kirara come on kitty." I called and she jumped out of kohaku's lap we then took off in a different direction.

Chapter 4.) hi koga

(Weep not poor children,

For life is this way,

Murdering beauty and passions)

Summery: We have been traveling for a week now helping and saving yokai pups me and shippo actually created an orphanage for yokai, hanyou and human children so far there was, seventeen tiger cubs, fourteen inu-pups, seven kappa, ten kits, four dragons, nine fire cats, five wolf cubs, two snakes, one spider, twenty hanyou of different breeds and thirty humans also four demon slayer children so all in all there was at least one hundred twenty three pups/kids, also kanna was adopted by her sister kagura after I set them free from naraku they were actually helping me when I went to travel for kids without families they were really helpful many lords and ladies of territories that me and my son have befriended have adopted some as heirs some as helpers and some to train for war which was mostly the demon slayer children were adopted for and also some were to be play mates with their pups or to be mates.

"Mama, mama wake up please to day we get to go on a field trip remember you promised us.!" said the tiger cubs as they were now jumping on my stomach then I swiped them away using my tail, not long later I was dressed in the same kimono that I wore everyday (the kimono is the one from chapter one) "Mama, is it time for the picnic?" asked ayame the eldest wolf she was now at mating age she had hair that was so black that it had a tint of blue in it her creamy skin looked as if it was glowing all-in-all she looked as if she were part goddess in her, "yes." as soon stepped out of the huge cave and into the wide area the eyes of the children immediately turned to me finally I shifted to my fox form "alright everybody on now." I growled they then began jumping on and once we were settled I leaped up and bounded into the air, it was mid afternoon when we got there everyone was shocked at what they saw then soon appeared the oh-so familiar tornado came then once it subsided there as usual stood koga.


End file.
